Mila Evans
Mila Evans is a mysterious girl that Kyle Hyde first encounters on the highway towards Hotel Dusk and was a mute until Hyde's night at Hotel Dusk. Mila comes to the Hotel by hitchhiking a ride with Jeff Angel (Jeff Damon), and stays with Rosa Fox for a majority of the game. She is in fact, Robert Evans' daughter. When Kyle first meets her she is wearing a bracelet with "Mila" engraved on it just like the one Kyle's colleage Bradley was wearing before he disappeared. Background (Hotel Dusk: Room 215) Kyle first meets Mila in the lobby shortly after checking in. Rosa explains that Jeff Damon found her on the side of the road holding a brochure and brought her to Hotel Dusk. As Mila can't speak, Rosa only knows her name from the bracelet she's wearing. She plans to take Mila under her wing for the night, and get her to the police station in the morning. Louie mentions later that he met Mila, and fancies her. She spends a while sleeping in Rosa's room, and is later found in the restaurant hallway. Rosa and Louie explain that Mila wants to help out, but since they're used to doing everything themselves, they have no idea what kind of work to give her. She goes back to Rosa's room to wait. Around 8 PM, Kyle goes down to speak with Mila. Rosa explains she is running a fever and asks Kyle to look after her while she goes to get some medicine. He asks about her bracelet, and she responds by writing the answer in his notebook. After Melissa and Kyle decorate the Christmas tree, Mila will come into the room, sent by Rosa. She and Kyle will have a short conversation before she is again whisked away to rest. Rosa will come to find Kyle and Louie in a panic at 11:20 PM, saying Mila has gone missing. Kyle finds her on the roof, and she explains (again by writing in his notebook) that Rosa claimed to know her father. However, Rosa was under the impression Mila is Dunning's daughter, and feels awful when Kyle tells her the truth. At 12:20, when Kyle is looking for the last apple painting, Rosa has him bring Mila to room 111 to see it while she retrieves the key. He goes into the back room to see the painting, and when he returns, Mila has collapsed on the floor. Rosa believes she is in respiratory arrest and begs Kyle to do something. At this point, he may either give her mouth-to-mouth (by closing the DS), or hit her until she wakes up (by tapping her face on the touch screen). Either way, Mila regains consciousness and begins talking, explaining that something bad happened to her and Jenny the last time they were in room 111. She also reveals that she has been in a coma for ten years. When Rosa tries to take Mila back to her room, Dunning appears and says Mila should be brought to the police first thing in the morning. Rosa explains that Mila can speak now and they know why she came to Hotel Dusk. Dunning takes her away to have a chat, and Rosa, Louie, and Kyle search the hotel for her. She is eventually found in a secret room in the basement with Dunning, having told him everything that happened the night Jenny was abducted. Dunning tries to insist he will give his confession, but only to Kyle; however, Mila insists on being there. In the morning, if the player has a star in his or her save file and decoded the message on the mysterious cassette tape, Kyle can enter room 220 to obtain Mila's treasure. Kyle goes downstairs to say goodbye to Mila when he's checking out, but overhears Rosa talking to her. Rosa promises that Mila can stay with her and Louie for as long as she wants, but explains that Kyle doesn't work there and he is leaving. He feels bad and decides not to say goodbye, claiming "it's better this way." If Kyle hit Mila to wake her up when she collapsed, she will remain at the hotel and is not seen again. However, if he gave her mouth-to-mouth, she will run outside as he's leaving and ask if she can come with him. Kyle accepts, and gives her Mila's treasure if he has it. The two drive away smiling. In your first playthrough, Kyle can not get Mila's treasure but, the ending without the Mila's treasure will happen instead. But, it is a pretty similar ending to that one. Background (Last Window: Secret of Cape West) After the events of Hotel Dusk, Mila goes to art school in Seattle, Washington, visiting Kyle and Rachel during her Christmas vacation. She is more talkative to him than last time we saw them. Personality When Kyle was able to be with Mila, she was quite shy around him and didn't really trust Kyle. But, she eventually got used to Kyle and tries to communicate with him. She writes about her father in Kyle's notebook. Later on, she wrote to Kyle (in the notebook) about her late mother and that she passed away in a plane crash that Iris's mother also died from. She doesn't know about her father's death and how did she actually get that braclet she wears. She starts to become Kyle's friend and wants to be with him. It is unknown happened with her and Kyle right after Hotel Dusk: Room 215. Appearance Mila is shown wearing a white dress with a necklace, blonde hair and blue eyes. In Last Window: Secret of Cape West, She appears to wear a shirt over her dress or possibly another shirt underneath. Trivia * If Kyle wins the Vending Machine's secret prize (a Pinkie Rabbit doll) in Hotel Dusk, he can give it to Mila. However, she will only accept it at 8:20 PM. If Kyle has it in his inventory after this point, it will be automatically given to Melissa later on. Category:Character Category:Characters